For the Sake of Victory
|gold = 3000 3000 3000 |exp = 1500 1500 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops & Humans Boss: Black Army Blade Knights }} Part 1/4 Silva [ Hey, you're back. ] Pirika [ Silva! Sorry it took so long. ] Einslotte [ Good work fulfilling that request from the Sage's Tower. ] Phoena [ Einslotte, why are you here? ] Gilbert [ We're working out strategies for the upcoming battle. ] Einslotte [ Shuza will lead the mercenaries, the earth sprites and the flame sprites. ] Einslotte [ I will lead soldiers from the Lake of Sand and the forest sprites. ] Pirika [ That means we'll be fighting with Shuza. ] Gilbert [ No, you have a special assignment. ] Pirika [ Special? ] Phoena [ What might that be? ] Einslotte [ You will infiltrate the Imperial Palace and defeat the enemy king.. ] Pirika [ We will?! ] Gilbert [ You are most suited for the job. Your strength is classified as elite... ] Gilbert [ You have also had the most experience fighting Black Troops. ] Einslotte [ Shuza and I will lead the troops, and the others have their own roles. ] Einslotte [ You are the only one for the job. Will you accept this assignment? ] Pirika [ You heard him, Hero. ] Phoena [ We will be the ones to end this battle. ] Gilbert [ Then it's settled. Let's go over the details... ] Mercenary [ Guild Leader! ] Silva [ What is it?! ] Mercenary [ Black Troops...! ] Silva [ I told you to stay on high alert! What of the Nine Territories and knights? ] Mercenary [ They are in a skirmish on the front line. ] Mercenary [ The enemy sent blackened humans. That rumor turned out to be true! ] Silva [ Tsk! They sure hit a sore spot... ] ---- Charred Mercenary [ ...! ] Knight [ Curses! Are we to fight our own brethren?! ] Mercenary [ This is the blackening... ] Daredevil [ ... ] Pirika [ This isn't good. Everyone is at a loss... ] Einslotte [ Tsk, the enemy is quite cunning... ] Silva [ He knows we're coming for him. He's trying to demoralize our troops. ] Kalifa [ Everyone must be rattled by the truth of what was just a simple rumour. ] Pirika [ We need to do something, or else... ] Shuza [ Move. ] Kalifa [ Oh? Do you have a plan? ] Shuza [ Hmph. Nothing of the sort. ] Shuza [ Listen! Our enemy stands before us. Did you all come here to cower in fear? ] Shuza [ If not, then pick up your arms and fight the enemy ahead of you! ] Shuza [ If you lose the battle here, they will take all that's precious to you! ] Shuza [ If you don't want that, then fight! ] Shuza [ There is no need to kill. Suppress them and leave the rest to the girl. ] Pirika [ H-Hey?! What do you think you're saying all of a sudden?! ] Shuza [ The girl said not to kill them. I hope you take responsibility for your words. ] Phoena [ Very well. I will definitely find a way to reverse the blackening. ] Shuza [ Did you all hear that? Fight to save your fellow brethren! ] Daredevil [ Do not disgrace yourselves in front of our lords! Charge forth! ] [ Aye! ] Einslotte [ We knights will join the fight! ] Knight [ Got it! ] Einslotte [ Do not let your swords rest today. We fight for the former king and the world! ] Kalifa [ We must at least try to for the honour of our queen. ] Kalifa [ I suppose we'll do what we can. ] Pirika [ Hero. We should fight, too. ] Silva [ Me too. I want to save as many of them as I can. ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ Silva, you alright? ] Silva [ Who do you think I am?! Worry about yourselves before you worry about me! ] Charred Mercenary [ ...! ] Kalifa [ This might hurt a bit, but it's for your own good. ] Charred Mercenary [ ... ] Pirika [ Hero, we should push ahead! ] Silva [ I'll clear the way! Now go! ] Pirika [ Roger that. ] Kalifa [ Allow me to assist! ] Part 3/4 Mercenary [ You mongrel! Just snap out of it already! ] Charred Mercenary [ ... ] ---- Kalifa [ The battle is the most intense here. ] Phoena [ Hero, we should help them. ] Kalifa [ Phoena's words had a positive effect. They are all doing their best. ] Phoena [ I meant every word of it. I will free all those affected by blackening. ] Kalifa [ Hope gives us the strength to overcome despair. Our hopes are in you! ] Part 4/4 Kalifa [ Is that it? ] Mercenary [ We somehow survived that attack... Fighting our own brethren is not easy. ] Knight [ They will return to us once the final battle is won. We must not give up. ] Mercenary [ Well... If what she said was true. ] Knight [ We have no other option but to believe. ] Mercenary [ The guild members of the Vice Capital have always fought them in the vanguard. ] Mercenary [ We are the most susceptible to become blackened. ] Knight [ Well... ] Mercenary [ I might be the next to become like that. ] Knight [ Is that reason to give up on the fight? ] Mercenary [ I didn't say anything of the sort! But, you know... ] Mercenary [ All I'm trying to say is that the one attacking you tomorrow might be me. ] ---- Phoena [ ... ] Kalifa [ This is not your fault. ] Phoena [ But the one who sent them to the vanguard... ] Kalifa [ It doesn't matter why they were sent, they chose to step onto the battlefield. ] Kalifa [ Will you take responsibility for their choices? That sounds like an act of god. ] Phoena [ No, but... ] Kalifa [ *Sigh* ...I understand. Hey, you over there. ] Knight [ Me? ] Kalifa [ Yes, you. Gather the people around. ] Kalifa [ Get as many as you can. ] Knight [ Sir! I'll do so immediately... ] Kalifa [ Thank you. ] Pirika [ What do you intend to do? ] Kalifa [ Just sit back and watch. ] ---- Kalifa [ That's quite an audience. ] Phoena [ Kalifa, what do you plan to do? ] Kalifa [ Not I. This audience is yours. ] Phoena [ Me? What am I supposed to do... ] Kalifa [ Tell them your reason for fighting. ] Phoena [ My reason... You mean... ] Kalifa [ Lend me your ears! She has something she would like to tell all of you! ] [ What? ] [ That girl is from the Volunteer Army... ] Phoena [ Um... ] Kalifa [ Just speak your mind. Tell them your reason to fight and your motive. ] Phoena [ I... I am the daughter of the leader of the Black Army. ] [ ...! ] [ My word... ] Phoena [ You may be wondering what I'm doing here. I am here to take my father down! ] Phoena [ Some of you may not believe me. ] Phoena [ Some of you may wish to take revenge on me for your fallen comrades. ] Phoena [ But, please listen! ] Phoena [ I will strike my father down! It is the least I can do for not stopping him! ] Phoena [ I have also lost those important to me and those who have supported me. ] Phoena [ But that is not the reason I fight. I really love this world. ] Phoena [ I love the world that we all live in. So, I ask of you... ] Phoena [ Please lend me your strength. Together, we will protect this world! ] Phoena [ And I make this vow. I will definitely cure those who have been blackened. ] Phoena [ I need all of your help to do that. Please, fight this battle with me! ] Kalifa [ There may be those who do not understand what it means to fight for this world. ] Kalifa [ Actually, I am one of them. But I will fight to save my blackened comrades. ] Kalifa [ There is no other option. We have nothing to lose by trusting the girl. ] Kalifa [ Besides, she will be infiltrating the enemy's base. ] Kalifa [ It wouldn't be bad karma to clear a path for her, would it? ] Kalifa [ A time of peace is within reach. This is our time to band together and fight. ] [ You're right. Lady, you have our arms. ] Phoena [ ... ] [ I have no objections. Let us fight together. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Kalifa [ I think that raised their morale. ] Pirika [ That was quite the show, Adjutant of the Lake of Sand. ] Kalifa [ This was not my doing. It's thanks to her. ] Pirika [ Cool, thanks. ] Kalifa [ You're very welcome. ] Kalifa [ Let's head back to command. They should have an idea of where to go from here. ] Kalifa [ The final battle is upon us, Hero. ] Chapter 9 End